Dies Iræ
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Lorsque Bruce se réveille dans ces moments-là, ce n'est pas simplement la nudité ou l'odeur de kérosène qui le gêne, c'est tout ce qui n'a pas de mot pour être décrit. Mais heureusement quand ça arrive, Tony Stark n'est jamais très loin.


**Note :** Hello à tous ! Me revoici brièvement sur ce magnifique fandom Avengers pour célébrer, avec ce court OS, l'anniversaire de la géniale **Yumika Plume** ! Ma belle, il y a quelques temps tu m'avais montré l'image qui sert de couverture à cette histoire, et je t'avais dis que j'en écrirai une histoire : la voilà ! _Dies Iræ _peut être lue indépendamment de _Cold Hearted Man_ et le titre est une expression latine qui veut dire "Jour de colère". Ce qui correspond bien à Bruce Banner, je trouve. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)  
**Rating :** T parce que c'est pas ultra gai et parce que j'aime bien écrire des obscénités.  
**Bêta :** mon adorable **Kathleen-Holson**.

* * *

Quand Bruce Banner se réveille dans ces moments-là, il n'y a pas pire torture que de retrouver la raison et le contrôle. Son dos brûle de haut en bas et il se demande si sa cage thoracique n'essaye pas de fusionner avec sa colonne vertébrale - ce qui est médicalement plutôt dangereux. Sur sa paume, sa peau arrachée l'empêche de bouger les doigts et tout son épiderme a la douceur du feu des enfers. Mais c'est sa chair et il ne peut rien faire contre. Il n'ouvre pas encore les yeux, parce que voir est pire que tout. Mais il n'a pas besoin de ça pour sentir les débris qui se logent contre ses jambes, son ventre, à l'arrière de sa nuque. Un jour, il faudra qu'il crève comme ça. Et c'est ce qu'il attend.

Mais ça n'arrive jamais et toujours, la douleur le ramène à la réalité et avec elle la pire des vérités : il est responsable. Il y a encore quelques explosions au loin mais il le sait d'expérience, après le combat, ce sont les bonbonnes de gaz qui lâchent. Le sol tremble et les gravas roulent sur son ventre. Plus d'une fois il a pensé laisser s'enliser sous les débris mais l'_Autre_ ne l'acceptera jamais - et les dégâts n'en seront que plus terribles encore. Il ne peut plus se cacher il le sait ; vient le temps des responsabilités. Même si le coupable est encore discutable, il le porte dans son corps, il en subira les frais jusqu'au jugement dernier.

Il ouvre les yeux et ne s'inquiète pas de sa vue brouillée, c'est la routine. Il se redresse et reste assis sur ce qui a été un jour le mur d'une salle de réunion d'une entreprise quelconque de cette tour de Manhattan dont il ne reste rien. Il porte sa main droite à son cou et calcule son pouls - parfois, il est si faible qu'il s'évanouit tout de suite après. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Dommage.

Les étages se sont effondrés les uns sur les autres, mais la structure de l'immeuble est encore debout. De là où il est, il voit New-York, les buildings, le feu, les explosions et la mort. Ce n'est pas le meilleur des spectacles. L'ennemi est à terre, il le sait, il l'a entendu à travers les oreilles de _l'Autre_, mais rien n'est réellement fini avant que les corps ne soient retirés des décombres et que les immeubles soient retapés. Finalement, c'est maintenant que commence l'enfer.

Un enfer auquel il a contribué. Il n'a pas bien souvenir d'où ses poings verts se sont écrasés. Sur la cible, certainement, mais pas seulement et c'est bien ça le problème. Le SHIELD appelle ça des _dommages collatéraux_ et Bruce a toujours trouvé l'appellation affreuse ; comme si coller un mot savant aux dégâts causés pouvait réellement les effacer. Il n'est pas sûr que le père à qui on dira que sa fille est morte dans la destruction du magasin où elle travaillait sera soulagé d'entendre qu'elle fait partie des _dommages collatéraux_. Il parait qu'il y a même une médaille offerte aux familles dont un membre a été tué par _l'Autre_ et Bruce exècre de toute son âme -qu'il maîtrise encore- ce geste ; il n'y a aucun mérite à mourir.

Il fait froid en cette fin de journée du mois de mars mais il ne bougera pas. Nu comme il est, sortir dans les rues de Manhattan serait particulièrement gênant. Généralement il attend qu'un hélicoptère du SHIELD le retrouve ou qu'un membre des Avengers ait pitié de lui. Et il n'aime aucune des deux possibilités.

Être nu, c'est son châtiment une façon de le mettre sans défense et sans excuse face au chaos qu'il a mit en place. À chaque fois, c'est comme une renaissance dans une vie où tout est écrit d'avance, où il incarne à la fois le Bien et le Mal, et de ce-dernier il n'arrive jamais à se défaire. Et ça, personne ne peut le comprendre.

Quand il entend qu'on se rapproche, il reste assis à même le sol, dans la poussière et les morceaux de verres sur lesquels sa peau flirte dangereusement. Au début il tentait de se couvrir, mais avoir un vêtement à sa taille dans ce genre de moment, ça n'arrive que dans les films.

« Trouvé. »

Tony porte encore son armure, mais il a grimpé les quelques étages encore debout à pied - il doit être à cours d'énergie. Bruce a déjà dix-sept théories sur ce problème qu'il pourrait régler avec l'aide de Jarvis et de son créateur, mais il n'aime pas parler après ses réveils. C'est précisément pour ça que Stark vient s'asseoir sur le reste d'un distributeur de boisson renversé, à quelques mètres de lui.

« Steve a été retrouvé, il va bien. C'est juste son émetteur qui ne marchait plus. »

Ils regardent tout d'eux l'Empire State Building, droit et fier qui les nargue, eux, brisés et faibles.

« On s'en n'est pas mal tiré. »

« Tony, arrête. », appelle Bruce d'une voix si monocorde que l'ingénieur y décèle encore moins de vie que dans celle de ses robots.

« Je suis sérieux. »

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça. »

Il pourrait lui dire qu'il sait les dégâts qu'il a causé parce qu'il les ressent, mais il laisse les sirènes des pompiers parler pour lui, et le son angoissant est parfait pour faire comprendre à l'ingénieur que _non_, il ne s'en sont pas bien tirés.

« On a quand même évité l'explosion du collège sur la 7e avenue. C'est plutôt cool de sauver des enfants, non ? »

« _Tu_ as évité l'explosion. »

Bruce tourne enfin sa nuque raide pour regarder son ami, dont les lèvres se pincent de gêne ; apparemment le milliardaire pensait pouvoir faire croire au physicien que _l'Autre_ avait été exemplaire, mais ça ne marche pas aussi facilement.

« Combien de personnes j'ai... »

« Arrête Bruce. »

« Environ. Je peux me contenter d'un chiffre approximatif. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'infliges ça ? », demande Tony en se levant, la vitre du distributeur craquant une fois le poids de l'armure la quittant.

« Parce que tu crois que je peux juste oublier ce qu'il s'est passé Tony ? », demande-t-il d'une voix douce, la main posée sur la toison de son torse. « C'est ça le truc, ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé qui est en jeu mais ce que _j'ai_ fait. Tu penses réellement que je devrais fermer les yeux sur tout ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que ce qu'il a fait est mal et condamnable que je peux tout simplement me décharger de toute faute. Il a fait ça ; donc _j'ai_ fait ça. Et même si c'est dur, même si c'est le pire des poids à porter, toujours est-il que c'est _moi_ qui en suis le responsable. Et je ne veux pas être le genre d'homme qui fuit ses erreurs. »

Tony le regarde, debout, l'armure écrasant dans des petits bruits les bouts de verres qui vont finir par couper la peau du physicien, mais Bruce ne bouge pas. Il a tout juste relevé la tête, a posé ses coudes sur ses genoux redressés pour se cacher un minimum devant son ami et sa voix est si calme que Stark en a comprit toute sa violence. Il passe une main encore gantée de fer dans ses cheveux couverts de poussière et s'approche avant de s'asseoir à côté du physicien dont tout le corps rougit face à la proximité plus que gênante - et autant dire qu'il ne peut en aucun cas le cacher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? »

« Je m'assois, pourquoi ? »

« D'accord mais pourquoi _là_ ? »

« Parce que là-bas y'a un _ploc-ploc_ d'un lavabo cassé qui m'insupporte et que là-bas y'a les restes d'une montre Omega décédée qui me brise le cœur. Et parce que je suis bien, là. »

« À côté d'un mec à poil et sur des bouts de verre ? »

« Fais pas ton modeste, t'es plutôt bien conservé pour ton âge. »

« Je suis plus jeune que toi. »

« Respecte ton aîné alors, petit con. »

Banner hausse un sourcil, prêt à répondre mais comme souvent avec Stark il n'y a rien à dire. C'est un challenge perpétuel d'avoir dans ses amis un mec aussi intelligent que soit - voire plus, mais ça c'est un détail. Le physicien ne peut pas bouger de peur de se couper, mais il sent le regard de Tony sur la ville couverte d'une épaisse fumée, alors il ne craint pas pour ses parties intimes qu'il préfère ne pas exhiber à la face du monde.

« Comment vont les autres ? »

« J'en sais rien. Enfin, bien j'imagine. »

« Tu n'es pas allé voir la blessure de Clint ? J'ai le souvenir qu'il avait pas mal gueulé en se prenant le réverbère sur la jambe. »

« Non je ne suis pas allé voir. »

« Pourquoi ? », demande abasourdi Bruce qui ne lâche pas du regard celui fuyant de son aîné.

« Parce que je voulais d'abord venir voir comment tu allais ! Content Sherlock ? », grogne-t-il en retour avant de plonger ses yeux noisettes dans ceux perdus de son ami.

Bruce a un semblant de sourire avant de croiser lentement les jambes et de poser ses mains entre elles.

« J'avais le sentiment que t'aurais besoin de ça. D'un pote. »

Ils se regardent quelques secondes et la magie des hormones leur rappelle à grands coups de gêne que leurs yeux plongés les uns dans les autres est quelque peu discutable, surtout vue la tenue de Bruce - ou son manque de tenue pour être précis.

« Bref, enfin, voilà quoi. », renifle virilement Tony en détournant sa tête le plus loin possible du corps - _bon sang de merde est-il besoin de le rappeler_ \- nu de son ami.

Ils ne se regardent plus et même les sirènes des ambulances semblent avoir laissé de la place pour tous ces non-dits qui les hantent. Tony est là, aux côtés de Bruce dont les souvenirs sont aussi flous que viscéraux et le physicien sait pertinemment pourquoi l'Avenger le plus connu des États-Unis est monté jusque là, malgré son armure défaillante et son poignet manifestement foulé. Il ne pourra l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Dis-moi Tony. »

Stark ne frissonne pas, jamais, il a juste ce tremblement froid comme la glace sur le côté droit de sa nuque, et c'est précisément cette sensation insupportable qui le paralyse. Il a fait le clown comme il a pu, malgré cette putain de douleur dans toute sa main gauche et son envie de vomir depuis que l'armure a perdu toute sa force et l'a fait chuter sur un bus où son casque s'est brisé et sa tête a rebondi. Il en a oublié Clint qui a lui aussi besoin d'aide. Mais pas autant que Bruce. Personne n'a autant besoin de soutien que Bruce Banner.

« En sauvant le collège, t'as détruit le centre de la poste à l'angle de la rue. »

« Bondé ? »

« Vendredi 16h, l'heure à laquelle les derniers retardataires se pressent. »

« Donc bondé. »

« Ouaip. »

« Et les survivants ? »

Cette fois Tony tourne le visage et il n'a pas besoin d'utiliser des mots parce que Bruce lit dans ses yeux ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre. Ça arrive, peu de fois, qu'il soit directement coupable d'une destruction massive mais quand ça arrive, ô comme Bruce se souvient de son doigt qui presse la gâchette du flingue posé contre sa langue et comme il saigne intérieurement que _l'Autre_ ait recraché la balle. Tout aurait pu se régler ce soir-là, il avait même ingurgité la quantité nécessaire de whisky pour s'armer d'un courage éphémère, mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu et la vie s'est accrochée à lui comme la pire des maladies. Il ne trouve pas de médicaments pour se débarrasser de ce genre de maladie.

« J'aimerai bien que ça s'arrête, un jour. », murmure le physicien endeuillé d'une voix qu'il sait aussi faible que lui.

C'est quelque chose de froid qui s'entoure autour de son épaule et qui le presse contre quelque chose de plus froid encore et de terriblement dur : l'armure.

« En attendant, je suis là. »

Bruce ne répond pas et ne bouge pas. Être nu ainsi contre Iron Man n'était pas quelque chose auquel il avait réellement pensé (et quelque chose auquel il ne pense pas non plus sur le moment pour éviter de mourir de honte) mais il y a quelque chose qui fait que ce n'est pas un réveil comme les autres.

Bruce Banner ne se réjouira que d'une seule mort : la sienne, qu'il attend comme la plus belle des promesses. Il en a causé, bien trop, et même s'il en a sauvé le double, ça ne permet pas d'effacer les pertes. Il y a ces gens du SHIELD qui le considèrent comme un héros et ces gens dans la rue qui hurlent au monstre lorsqu'ils le savent de sortie, tout de vert habillé. Mais il y a ces mecs et cette fille avec qui il s'est battu à quelques épuisantes reprises pour sauver New York, qui le considère comme une chose merveilleuse car il le considère comme l'un des leurs. C'est puissant de ne plus être seul. C'est enivrant.

Et il y a ce mec milliardaire et éreintant qui cherchera toujours à avoir le dernier mot et dont l'égo écrase l'Empire State Building comme une vulgaire fourmi, mais qui le considère comme un scientifique, un ami, et son égal. Tony le considère comme un homme, avec ses moments de gloires et ses erreurs qu'il est le seul à ne pas minimiser. Et c'est contre son armure que Bruce sent qu'il a trouvé sa place.


End file.
